Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (MP series)
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''was founded by Isolt Sayre, James Steward, Chadwick Boot, and Webster Boot ca. 1627 on Mount Greylock, Massachusetts. Ilvermorny became one of the twelve most respectable magical schools in the world, although it was the youngest. In 2000, the Battle of Ilvermorny was fought upon its campus, leading to safety precautions being placed by Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine. Locations Iron Gates Added during the Crow War, the iron gates were built to protect the students further from dark wizards getting on the campus so easily, as well as a further protection against the dark creatures in the Hide-Behind Wood. Iron griffins are animated and they patrol the top of the gates, and the Father Griffin, who is built into the enchanted lock, decides who can and cannot enter the campus. Serpent’s Glade A hidden area that the main stream running throughout the campus uses, it is home to Horned Serpents, but is also a relatively safe and beautiful place for students to enjoy during their free time. This area is known for being a good place to take romantic partners. Tower of Carvings Where everyone is sorted. Doubles as the entry hall. There are four statues that choose their house's new occupants. Above are eight levels for the staff and students to watch the Sortings. Pukwudgie Village Within one of the courtyards with gardens within, there is a small village where the pukwudgie staff lives and sleeps when they are not working their shifts. Celestial Clocktower The highest structure in Ilvermorny, with stained glass windows depicting important scenes in Isolt Sayre’s life, including the creation of the snakewood tree, the Celestial Clock has a large solar system display that students may walk through. It is supposed to be the perfect sync with the universe. Aella Quick Stadium Created with funds donated by the famous Quidditch player in the nineteenth century, the Quick Stadium is used for both Quidditch and Quodpot events. There are smaller training stadiums built into the complex, as well as locker rooms for students to use. James Steward Dining Hall The Steward Dining Hall is right next to the kitchen, which is rumored to be the exact spot of the original Ilvermorny cottage. The dining hall has two floors to it, with a giant fire pit in the middle. There are many small tables, and students are encouraged to mingle between houses. On special occasions, however, they will use tablecloths styled after the various houses when they want to segregate the student body into different houses. There is a staff table— a giant round table, such as in the Arthurian mythos— that sits under a giant portrait of the Sayre-Steward-Boot family. Martha Steward Resident Hall Located toward the western part of the castle, on the fifth floor, the apartments belong to staff members and their families. The headmaster’s own apartments are here. The apartments are bigger than the hallway dimensions outside would lead you to believe. The contents also shift based off of the needs of the resident. Dormitory Towers These four towers each face in a pure cardinal direction, and have a door on the first floor. Next to the doors are Wand Recognition Stones. These crystals, guarded by wards and enchantments that only professors, prefects, and Diana DuBaer can disable, they recognize the signature of wands belonging to professors and current Ilvermorny students of that house. The crystal is usually green, and one must simply point their wand and the door will open. At the beginning of the year, the crystal is in the red mode, and will be scanning new wands. This mode can only be activated by the very same people who can disable the wards. All of these towers have seven residential floors, an attic that is used as a common room, and a basement that leads into the extensive-student made network of tunnels beneath the school. Thunderbird Tower Facing north, Thunderbird Tower is accessed by a yellow door. The dormitories have hand-painted maps in each room, created by artist and explorer Magnus Schoolcraft, an alum from the1920s. The beds are four-poster and made of sycamore, with beautifully-carved headboards, and pillows that have feathery textures on the outside, representing the house mascot. The blankets are quilts made with special squares decorated and donated by students every year. In the dormitories, there are also built in shelves with anti-thieving charms, as a way to display their exploits to other students. In the attic common room, there are silken couches themed after stars, and there is an enchantment on the floor that allows the students to walk through a projection of the galaxy, to remind them of where they will go after Ilvermorny. Pukwudgie Tower Facing east, the Pukwudgie Tower is accessed by a green door. In the dormitories, various plants hang, and there are vine-crawlers that live on the walls. In the windowsills, there are also plants, to foster more empathy and responsibility in Ilvermorny students. The beds are simple pine ones, hand-crafted, and have soft and colorful pillows and bedding that are extremely fluffy. There is an alcove next to each bed in the dormitories that can be used to create a quiet, private space for each student. In the attic common room, there is a matching set of handcrafted pine and pink fabric furniture, with throws and plush animals decorating the area. There are also fairy lights and plants all about the common room. There are also on the wall some tapestries and a few peaceful-looking wall hangings. Horned Serpent Tower Facing west, the Horned Serpent Tower is accessed by a blue door. In the dormitories, there is a desk built into the bed, allowing for students to have plenty of room to study and relax. There are four-poster canopy beds with organza-covered silk bedsheets that remind students of the ocean. There are several mismatched olden chandeliers that dangle from the ceiling of the attic common room, giving a ghostly feel to the room. The walls are lined with books of all sorts, in inlaid bookshelves. There are open tables with high stools, designed for maximum comfort and concentration. Wampus Tower Facing south, the Wampus Tower is accessed by a red door. The dormitories have beds that are made from ebony, and are the same as those used in years before, with messages carved into it from years past. There are red blankets that have a lava lamp pattern on it. Hanging on the walls are various mounts and trophies of previous Wampus students. There is also a special locker built into each wall where students are expected to leave at least one trinket for future generations. In the common room, there are three open dueling stations. The walls are lined with trophy cases, and in one, curiously enough, is the hide of a Hide-Behind. The furniture is kept away from the dueling stations. But it mostly consists of armchairs and small tables with lots of storage compartments. The Garden of Living Stone In one of the gardens, statues of alumni and important figures, such as the founding family, are alive and can give advice to students. Prefects’ Dormitories Prefects are not living in the towers. They have a later curfew than normal students and can access areas that are restricted for other students. Part of the reason for their later curfew is to allow for travel times from when they check their home tower for students out of bed, and to their own dormitory, located inside the Celestial Clocktower. There is an elevator that is used by the main staff and students so that they do not run through the multi-level Prefect complex. Their room is accessed through approaching a painting with a wand-recognition crystal hidden inside, and on the first floor is a common area with a kitchen suite built in. On the walls are pictures of previous classes of prefects. The only furniture is a bunch of special chairs that have shelves and desks built into them, allowing the prefects to study or work in peace and solitude, and a long table with high-backed chairs that were made by James Steward himself and were used at the original Ilvermorny dining hall. On the second floor, there are the large bathrooms, which are very similar to the ones at Hogwarts. On the third floor is the dormitories, with a mixed-age girls and boys. These rooms have canopy beds with cobalt and gold drawings in the girls’ room cranberry and gold in the boys’. In both dormitories, there are magical message boards that allow them to communicate with each other and the home towers at all hours. There are also larger closets. On the fifth floor is the Head Boy and Head Girl’s apartment. They have access to a magical book that is permanently stuck to a pedestal in their common area that functions similarly to the Marauders’ Map. They also have a clock on the wall that shows the fate of all current prefects at any given moment. Subjects A wide array of subjects are taught at Ilvermorny, requiring all teachers to make use of a Time-Turner. * '''Alchemy * Alternative Magic * Ancient Runes * Arithomancy * Art * Astrology * Astronomy * Band * Care of Magical Creatures * Charms * Chorus * Defense Against the Dark Arts * Divination * French * Gobbledegook * Herbology * History of Magic * MACUSA Law * Magical Theory * Mermish * No-Maj-Studies * Orchestra * Potions * Spanish * Theater * Transfiguration * Troll * Xylomancy Appearances * Maia Potter and the Unicorn's Secret (first appearance) Category:Magical schools Category:MP universe